


Happy Teacher Appreciation Day

by SkyHighWriting



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Human AU, M/M, Professor AU, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:05:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyHighWriting/pseuds/SkyHighWriting
Summary: Patton decides to give Logan a gift.





	Happy Teacher Appreciation Day

Logan sat at his desk, one hand propping his head up as he marked papers. His students were dull, uninterested in the topics he had to discuss, yet there were a few who were actually enthusiastic. It gave him a sense of satisfaction knowing that at least a few members of the human race had appreciated his work. He was a professor of physics after all, which not many students picked as a favorite subject. He could admit to being a bit strict but he ultimately tried to be fair and give his students all the chances he could allow.   
He sighed shaking his head as his red pen circled and crossed out several grammatical mistakes. “Kindergartners could do better…” He muttered bitterly. 

He was disappointed in himself for not being able to make them see how wonderful the laws of physics could be, but at the end of it all there wasn’t much more he could do.   
A knock at his door brought him out of his thoughts and back into his office. “Come in.” He called, half-turning back to his work. The door opened and footsteps approached his desk. “Hey Lo.” A voice greeted.

Logan looked up to see the Patton smiling brightly at him. “Hello Patton. How was your day?” 

Patton sighed, leaning back against the old desk. “Exhausting but fun. I think I’m making real progress with one of the students.” He said happily, cracking his neck as he spoke. Patton was a professor of psychology and human behaviors. He chose to use his degree to work as a therapist for the university rather then teach. 

Logan watched him talk fondly, tilting his head so he could watch the light that squeezed through the window blinds dance on Patton’s face. Patton stopped, feeling eyes on him, and looked down to catch Logan staring. He smiled, turning around and bending so he could prop up his elbows on Logan’s desk. “How was your day?” He asked.

Logan shrugged, gesturing to his papers with a half-hearted wave. “Lectures and marking. None of these students seem to care about anything I teach.” He explained bitterly.   
Patton frowned and he took Logan’s hand into his own. “I’m sure they care Logan; the course is just hard. You even said that yourself.” Logan sighed, rubbing at his face with his free hand. 

“Yes it’s hard but it’s not this difficult.” He insisted. 

Patton smiled gently, twirling the papers around and scanning them over. He could clearly see how many errors scattered the current essay but the points were still clear. “They’re just writing issues Logan. They still get your class.” He assured him, spinning the papers back around.

Logan said nothing, just scanned over the papers to try and see what Patton saw. All he saw were the red marks of his pen. “I’ll take your word for it.” He said, taking his eyes away from the paper and settling them on the man before him. 

Patton ran his thumb over the back of Logan’s hand, a soothing gesture which always worked to calm his nerves. “I have something for you.” He hummed, standing up and undoing his backpack. 

Logan observed curiously. Patton often gave him small gifts, usually something simple like a package of pens or paperclips. He knew Logan liked gifts for their functionality and Logan greatly appreciated this. However, when Patton set a small box on the desk Logan wasn’t sure what it could be. “Open it.” Patton urged, poking the box closer to him.   
Logan opened it carefully, hesitant to the possible contents. What he saw made his heart skip a beat.

It was a mug. A plain, black mug with bright blue letters proclaiming “#3.14 Science Teacher”. “Happy Teacher Appreciation Day!” Patton laughed. Logan didn’t hear him, too focused on processing what he had just been given. A mug. He had been given a mug with a horrible science pun etched onto it in the colors he preferred. His chest tightened and relaxed as he realized the thought and personal meaning that went into this simple mugs creation. He was slightly overwhelmed and couldn’t think, just stared at this perfect mug he now held in his hands.

“Do you like it?” Patton asked, a little worried about Logan’s lack of response. 

All Logan could do was nod, placing the mug down as gently as possible in the center of his desk. He stood, walking around the desk and pulling Patton into a tight hug. “Thank you Patton. I adore it.” He whispered. 

Patton laughed, hugging him back just as tight. “Anytime Lo. I’m relieved you like it.” He admitted. 

Logan pulled back and pressed a kiss to Patton’s forehead. He knew it was one of Patton’s favorite things to be given and he had no problems in indulging it. “I didn’t even realize there was an appreciation day for my profession.” He mumbled against Patton’s forehead. 

Patton grinned, the dimples in the corners of his mouth now prominent. “Of course there is! With all the hard work you do you certainly deserve it.” 

“I wouldn’t say that but I do appreciate it. Thank you Patton.” He said, pressing another kiss to his forehead.

Patton smiled and moved out of Logan’s grasp the lean against the desk. “So, ready to go home?” He asked. Logan nodded, tapping the few papers on his desk together and sliding them into his briefcase. “I was thinking sushi tonight. You know, to celebrate.” Patton continued, leaning against the door frame. Logan turned with a wide smile and bright eyes. “Really?” 

Patton couldn’t help but laugh, covering his mouth with one hand in a subconscious effort to hide it. “Yes, I thought it’d be nice.” 

Logan pulled his hand down, reveling in the brightness of Patton’s smile. “Thank you.” He said and he meant it. It truly was a thoughtful gesture. He couldn’t remember the last time they’d actually been able to set aside work to spend time with each other. 

Patton took his hand and began to pull him out of the office. “Come on then! No time to waste!” He laughed. Logan smiled, he couldn’t help it, and allowed himself to be dragged out of his office by the person whom he cared for the most.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed! Please feel free to leave tips or comments!


End file.
